tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rock 'n' Roll
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.10 |number=88 |sts_episode=Wish You Were Here |released= * 27 October 1995 * 3 May 1996 * 21 October 1996 * 23 June 1998 * 28 July 2009 |previous=Home at Last |next=Special Funnel}} Rock 'n' Roll is the tenth episode of the fourth series. It is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Little Old Engine. Plot Skarloey tells Rusty the railway looks drastically different since his return from the works because of the fixes to the lines. Rusty explains that the manager had planned to give Skarloey a surprise upon his return. Later that day, Rusty warns Skarloey that there is still a damaged piece of line just outside the first station and worries that Duncan, with his habit of "rock 'n' roll," will derail there. Duncan overhears the engines' conversation and demands to know why they are talking about him. Rusty attempts to warn him, but Duncan dismisses the warning and rudely calls Rusty a smelly diesel. Duncan collects his coaches and arrives at the station where James is waiting for him. When Duncan explains his grievances with Rusty, James tells him of the time he supposedly sent Diesel packing. Filled with admiration and unaware James was bragging and is not always honest, Duncan becomes more reckless and begins to "rock 'n' roll," which ultimately causes him to derail when he reaches the damaged track Rusty warned him about. Rusty is sent to help, but initially refuses. Skarloey expresses his disappointment that Rusty is just going to leave the passengers stranded. Upon being reminded of the passengers, Rusty sets off with some workmen who work alongside the passengers to lever Duncan back onto the rails. Duncan finishes his journey without any further mishaps, and later that evening, he apologises to Rusty and asks if they can be friends. Rusty agrees and promises to mend the damaged line in the morning. Characters * James * Skarloey * Duncan * Rusty * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Duck * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke * One Little Boy * Diesel Locations * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Engine Sheds * Crovan's Gate Yards * Rheneas * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Neptune Refreshments * Hawin Doorey Castle * The Mountain Road * Rheneas Viaduct * Cros-ny-Cuirn Trivia * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the fourth series. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, the line "James was already there waiting for him," is heard later. * This episode marks the last time the narrow-gauge coaches are seen with faces to date, excluding stock footage in the fifth series episode, Make Someone Happy and the seventh series episode, James and the Queen of Sodor. Goofs * When Skarloey meets Rusty, he is on (viewer perspective) the left side of Rusty. Further down the line, they seem to have switched tracks. Skarloey also has a new line of trucks. * When Duncan "rocks 'n' rolls" in his first scene, the track is tilted. * Duncan’s eyes jitter up and down when he says “Silly old diesel, clever me!” * When Duncan comes off the track, he has his happy face mask on. * The pole used to derail Duncan is clearly visible. * Rusty's right eye pokes in during the line, "Oh! I forgot about them!" * Rusty's eyes are wonky in the very last shot and during the above-mentioned line. * In the close-up of Duncan's wheels when he is put back on the rails, no people are visible, Duncan's rear wheel remains derailed, and the shadow of the hand putting him down can be seen. * Duncan's coaches have faces when he fetches them, but when Duncan meets James at Crovan's Gate, they lose their faces. * In the Latin American version, the narrator mistakenly says Skarloey's name as Sharloey. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 4 UK DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * James Goes Buzz Buzz/Thomas and the Special Letter Double Feature NZ * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.5 * Thomas and the Mountain Railway Engines * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation PHL * Rock N' Roll (Filipino DVD) DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) MYS * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Thomas Adventures * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Adventures NL * Rock 'n Roll (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas NOR * On New Adventures FIN * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) ITA * The Sleeping Beauty IN * Trucks and Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 * Thomas and Friends Volume 8 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 13 (Thai DVD) TWN * Help the Happiest Friends * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 (Taiwanese DVD) }} de:Rock'n Roll es:Rueda que te Rueda he:רוק אנד רול ja:ロックンロール pl:Tańczący Damian ru:Рок-н-ролл Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations